


One-Shots

by AlexWR



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-06-21 10:09:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15555420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexWR/pseuds/AlexWR
Summary: Every little random one-shot that I write and isn't long enough/worthy of a full separate thingy since I have a lot of ideas but zero ability to sit down and write them all without taking more than a month. (Should I add tags and characters since this is going to be all over?) Expect them to all have either emotional hurt or injuries because that's all I write.





	One-Shots

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Camila is having trouble dealing with the recovery of her ACL and the confidence to jump back on the field has yet to build back up."
> 
> This is a bestfriend fic, if any of y'all for real "relation"ship this... don't. Cami is basically Marta's kid. After watching Camila's "Road to Recovery" and seeing all the content this last ToN (can you see how long it took my ass to write this tiny 500+ words of nothing) of both of them I kind of got the inspiration for this, happens at the end of/right after Camila's recovery.

"Camila, get up it's time for practice!" Marta yells over to wake Camila up, having let her sleep in a while since she did wake up earlier. After a good ten minutes, still without signs of a certain awake player, Marta walks over to her room, opening the door to get her up. "Garotinha?"

There she was, crawled up by her bed on the floor, struggling to breathe.

"Cami!" She scrambles over to her friend. "What hurts?"

"My-my-" No words manage to find their way out. Instead, she grabs her before injured knee.

"Is it your knee? Can I have a look?" Marta asks, getting a nod as a response. "I need you to calm down and tell me what happened, we're going sit here for a while until you're okay, I'm not leaving" 

"O-Ok"

A good ten minutes go by before her breathing starts to even out. Meanwhile, Marta had started doing stretches with Camila's leg.

"You're moving just fine garotinha, I don't see anything wrong. What happened?"

"I-I tried to get up."

"And?"

"It just... seized up. I couldn't move. I fell and I've been here since"

"Cami, it was probably just a cramp from sleeping weird, do you know how many times I've fallen on my ass because I get up too quicky and my legs decide they're in charge and still have 5 minutes left to sleep?"

"I panicked. I felt something and all of the sudden I couldn't move my leg. Maybe it was just a cramp, I just couldn't think-"

"It's okay, we always think of the worst especially when it comes to something like your injury. I'm proud of you, you took it pretty well after that initial chock. I don't think I had ever seen you so determined and focused on something."

"I just want to play again. I missed the playoffs and now I'm still missing the beginning of this season."

"You'll play soon, trust me. Have the doctors given you a timeline of when you're supposed to be 100%, or at least back to training?"

"Well... I'm supposed to start training with you all today. They're going to take a last look at it back in the training grounds and then I get to fully train. No more restrictions." Camila says, finally showing a smile. She hadn't told anyone, she had planned to show up as a surprise.

"What?! Are you serious? That's amazing! How could you not tell me?"

"I wanted to surprise you all. It's.. It's been a while."

"Yeah it has! Hey, get up. You don't want to be late getting back to training. Come on, I'll help you up." Marta does as she says, meanwhile Camila moves her leg around. "See? everything is fine, walk on it."

With some help from the veteran, Camila gets up and puts some weight on her leg and starts walking "It's.. it's okay. It feels fine"

"Yes, yes it is. Now, my pancakes are probably cold and no one likes cold pancakes and we're already behind so... breakfast on the go? My treat. And I'll be the one driving, how about that? You'll get the experience of a personal driver for once."

"I would like that."


End file.
